Spikey
by HowllingDarkness
Summary: Spikey a 5-month old hedgehog is kidnapped from her mother by King DeDeDe and he intends to raise her as his faithful pet but when she doesn't follow orders she's subjected to world of pain and misery, Nightmares attention gets caught onto this child as she takes on a dark form can Meta Knight befriend this child and stop her from becoming one of nightmares monsters.
1. Prologue: Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or any of its characters I only own Spikey, characters I have put in here, and the plot that's it. I am not affiliated with Nintendo**

**Spikey: ENJOY! :D :3**

Prologue: Taken

The sun was shining as Violet was tending to her garden, she glances over to see her 5-month old daughter sound asleep a smile crosses her face; she continues tending to her garden when a man's voice catches her attention. "Excuse me ma'am" Violet looks up to find a man standing over her.

He was a penguin with blue skin and black beady eyes he had a red hat with a gold oval on the front that wraps around to the back and had a ball of white fur on top he was wearing a red robe with white fur lining the edges he had yellow gloves and feet and what looks like a shirt with yellow and red triangles on it and he had a very roundish figure.

Standing next to him was a snail with light lavender skin with a green shell he had a green tuff of hair coming out of each side of his face with a green goatee his eyes had a bit of green in them.

"May I help you with something" Violet asked.

"We would like to purchase one of your fine pets." Said the man.

"Pets? Why I don't sell pets you have the wrong hedgehog" Violet smiled and hope these two strangers would leave her alone.

"Listen here lady!" The snail yelled "don't play dumb with us the king wants a pet so do what he says!" Violet felt the snails glare pierce her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I don't own pets to sell you I only have a German Shepard and a Great Pyrenees."

As if on cue the two dogs walk out of Violets house, the Great Pyrenees was a female with long snow white fur and a black nose with brown eyes, her name tag which was attached to a purple collar said "Nikia" she was about 11-years old.

The German Shepard which was about 2-years old was male and had black and silver fur running down his back to his tail he had light brown fur on his chest, underside, legs, and head his snout was black and well as around his brown eyes and he had a black diamond on his forehead, his black collar said "Yonke" on it and unlike Nikia who was very calm Yonke was much more energetic and doesn't enjoy strangers around his family.

The king grabs Violet "Listen here I know your hiding it from me and I won't leave until I have it!" he yells.

"Sire Look" the snail pointed to Violets child as she sneezes fire and burns a tree. The king pushes Violet and she hits the ground landing on tomatoes and blueberries, the king and the snail grab Violets child along with some stuff that was with her and toke off, Violet takes off after them with Yonke and Nikia following. "No Stop! Let her go!" Violet's yells grab the attention of neighbors and random people as she chases the kidnappers.

Yonke grabs hold of the snails arm as a pain filled scream leaves the snails mouth, "sire get it off of me!" the snail yells with tears in his eyes. The king takes out a wooden hammer and hits Yonke sending him into a tree, Violet rushes to Yonke and helps him back up but as Yonke gets back on his feet the king and the snail escape into a ship and start to fly away.

Violet flaps her white feather wings and flies after them. "That mom doesn't know when to give up" says the snail,

"Fire at that hedgehog!" commands the king, waddle dees in cannons shoot Violet but she evades the cannon balls, as she gets closer to the ship she doesn't see the cannon before it's too late. Violet gets knocked out of the sky by the cannon ball and spirals down to the ground but stops midflight. The air ship is too far out of range and leaving the atmosphere for Violet to catch it. "Spikey!" Violet calls hoping her daughter would come back to her, but she knew it was useless.

Violet flies back to the ground tears filling her eyes as her friends come to help but by Violets Expression it was too late, Spikey was gone.

**This is the first story I have wrote so**

**Spikey: leave a favorite or review and tell us how we did so we can make chapter 2 even better! :3**

**See ya's later! :D :3**


	2. Chapter 2: To Dreamland

**Spikey: Yay chapter 2! :D **

**Me: We would like to thank our good friend makachan557 for helping us when we had a bit of writers block, **

**Spikey: and our friend linklink1234 for revising this story for us. :3**

**Dedede: can we get on with the story?**

**Meta Knight: She has to do the disclaimer first. Be Patient!**

**Me: Thank you Meta Knight. Again I do not own Kirby or any of its characters. I only own Spikey, and the plot, if I did own Kirby I'd be rich and donating to charity.**

**Dedede: But she never will own Kirby because she's such a loser!**

**Me: *punches Dedede in the face***

**Dedede: Meta Knight do something *gets punched in face again***

**Meta Knight: Ok *makes bets with Escargoon***

**Me: ok *pants* here's chapter two so sit back**

**Spikey: and Enjoy! :D Pay up Escargoon!**

Chapter 2: To Dreamland

_Dedede's POV:_

"Finally we're home free!" I Chuckled as I watch the strange planet get farther and farther away.

"I thought we'd never get that lady off our backs" Escargoon said angrily as a waddle dee bandaged his bleeding arm.

I chuckled at Escargoon "Hey we got out of there didn't we, and we got out with what we were looking for."

"What does it do exactly?" Escargoon asks pointing at the sleeping child in my arms.

"I don't know but according to nightmare enterprises it's powerful' "But sire it's just a child it doesn't do anything" I hit Escargoon in the head.

"Hey if they said it's powerful than it is powerful, so let's just enjoy the ride home" I said relaxing.

Escargoon sighed while rubbing his head.

**Time Skip**

_Meta Knight's POV:_

The Sun was shining today as we were standing on one of castle Dedede's many balconies keeping watch and guarding the castle.

"Look likes the king is back" says sword pointing at Dedede arriving in his tank and hoping out with something in his arms.

"What can the king be up to" I thought to myself as my eyes change from their Yellow color to pink and back. "You two stay here I'll check it out" I order as I jump off the railing and walked down the hall to the throne room. Opening the door a crack I peer into the room watching as Dedede sets a green and white blanket on the floor.

"Come on Spikey come and see your new home" Dedede cues at whatever is in the blanket.

The blanket starts to move and gets shook off revealing what it was hiding. A little hedgehog stood up on its four legs it has short sapphire blue coat and had two triangular upright ears on the top of its head, six short spikes came out of the back of its head two curved spikes came out of its back along with a curved spike like tail, each of its toes was tipped with a white claw, its eyes were the color of emeralds and it had a black nose, but what stood out the most was its purple dragon like wings that had a single white claw on each. It's also had a collar made of silver that had sapphire triangles on top and bottom that wrap around the collar, in the center were some lighter silver teeth two were on top and two were on the bottom in the center of those was a sapphire in the shape of a buzz saw.

Dedede picked up the child known as Spikey, "Isn't she just the cutest!" says Dedede with a smile that quickly fades when Spikey sneezes in his face causing him to drop Spikey who lands on her feet running out of the throne room through a door a waddle dee opened.

"WHY THAT LITTLE!" Dedede starts to stomp on the ground causing it to shake a little.

"Sire please calm down we'll train that little brat to be more respectful." A sinister smile crosses Dedede's face

"I'll make sure the little rat shows her master some respect" Dedede starts to laugh evilly

I leave to tell Sword and Blade what happened and to find Spikey.

_Spikey's POV:_

I run around this huge unfamiliar building looking out the windows as I pass them by I'm scared and I have no idea where I am I stop in the middle of the hall and start whimpering hoping my mom would come and pick me up and bring me home, I stop whimpering when I hear a footsteps coming down the halls they sounded like they were coming from both sides.

A bunch of little orange things come from the hall ways they had peach colored face light orange cheeks and black eyes the strange thing about them is they have no mouths.

They form a little circle around me and start guiding me someplace as I walked down the hall way I see a small group of knights.

One was wearing green armor and had a tuff of red hair sticking out of his head. Another was wearing dark green armor with a brown belt.

The one in the middle caught my eyes, he had dark blue skin and was wrapped in a cape the practically matched his skin tone, he had silver pallets that had gold trims, his face was concealed behind a silver mask that had a "V" slit in it that shone two yellowish discs.

I stopped in the hall and my eyes met with his, I felt frozen I couldn't stop staring at him but one of the little orange aliens pushed me forward and we kept walking until we reached two giant doors and pushed them open leading to a room where the man I sneezed on earlier was sitting in a floating chair.

"There you are I was so worried about you" The Dedede says as he picks me up. "Now that you're a Dedede you won't need this anymore" He's takes of my collar and puts a gold one on me, I Sink my four small but sharp canines into his arm.

He screams in pain as he rips me off and throws me at a wall, I slam into it and fall to the ground with tears in my eyes.

"Why you little…" he takes out a hammer and starts charging towards me, I run towards the open door that has a window right across it, not knowing how to use my wings I jump but before I could even get out of the window Dedede grabs me by the back of the neck.

"Where do you think you're going" he asks as he carries me back to the room. "So you're an escape artist huh, well we can take care of that" one of those orange things brings in a bucket and brush.

Dedede holds me in place as two orange things keep my wings open while two more slather on sticky paste and then close my wings. "Good work waddle dees" Dedede says as the orange things leave.

I try to spread my wings but when I open them they close shut. "You can't fly if your wings are glued." Dedede grins and commands two waddle dees to escort me to my room which is a cell down in the dungeon.

I fall into a troubled sleep shivering from the cold stone that surrounds me I keep hearing a man's laugh in my dreams I can't help but feel that someone is watching me.

_Meta Knight's POV:_

I've been keeping an eye on Spikey for a week watching with every session with DeDeDe to train her as he throws kicks and hits her for not following his orders, she gets more bruised and skinny each day due to DeDeDe's abuse and refusing to feed her.

I hear her whimpers every night when I walk past the door to the dungeon. I can't do anything to help her without putting her at risk for more punishments; all I can do is watch and listen.

_Spikey's POV:_

I woke up with the sound of the waddle dee guards opening my cell; it was time for more beatings, as we walked through the hall I shivered the more we got to the doors. When we finally reached them I feared what today's punishments would be?

I walked into the room and found a single waddle dee holding a spear; it was shaking with fear as it stood there.

"Ok mutt, if you kill this waddle dee I might consider feeding you" I walk over to the waddle dee the closer I got the more it shook and when I was 10 inches away it dropped the spear and tries to guard itself. I glared at Dedede as he waited for me to slay the waddle dee. I picked up the spear with my mouth and with all the strength I had left I threw it at Dedede. It missed his head by and inch and his face was burning red, I knew I was in for trouble now.

Dedede yells for something I can't understand, a thing that looks like a waddle dee but had two little hairs sticking out of his head and one big eye on his face, he was holding something that looked like a rope and hands it to Dedede, he takes a match from the thing known as waddle doo and uncoils the rope and lights it on fire.

"Now you will listen to me" he starts to get closer and closer, I start backing up but two waddle dees hold me in place. Dedede swings the rope and it hits be right across my right eye, but even with the waddle dees holding me I fly backwards with all the force, laying on the ground I can feel blood running own my face everything gets darker until I slip into unconsciousness.

_Meta Knight's POV:_

I can't believe what I just saw, as I see Spikey laying on the ground crimson blood mixing with her sapphire fur and forming a small pool on the ground staining the green carpet she was laying on. My eyes changed from their yellowish tint to a dark red as Dedede commands some waddle dees to carry Spikey back to her room, I watch as they carry the unconscious child out of the room.

"That little mutt has no respect for someone as great as you sire." Escargoon said kissing up to his boss.

"I wonder why I keep that little rat." Dedede muttered to himself

I closed the door I didn't want to be anywhere around here as I started to leave I found Blade and Sword down the hall.

"Blade, Sword I need your help."

**Time Skip:**

_Nightmares POV:_

"What are you going to do sir" my employee asked as I was looking through my orb watching Spikey, she was deep in dreams.

"I think I'll pay her a visit" I chuckled as I left to enter the child's dreams.

_Spikey's POV:_

I found myself floating in the middle of nowhere surrounded by darkness, I didn't feel pain and was able to use my wings, I see a light up ahead and I fly towards it, as I get closer everything gets brighter and I start to see grass and trees. I stop and I'm in a meadow surrounded by trees and flowers, I could feel the wind against my face as I stand in the middle of this place smelling the sweet aroma of different flowers, I then here the sound of footsteps, I turned around to find a strange man who was even stranger than Dedede.

He had pale skin with a long pointed nose and had sharp teeth; he was wearing some sort of visor that looked like you were looking up at the stars in the sky and he had two long gold horns sticking out of a gold helmet on his head, he was also wrapped in a purple cape that had light blue stars on it and had blue shoulder pads two on each shoulder.

"It's ok." He says as he walks up to me, he reaches out his skeletal hand and pets my head, I felt like I was going to start crying because I haven't felt kindness in a while. "I'm surprise you were able stand that idiots abuse." Tears start to well up in my eyes as I remember all the hitting and kicking and throwing Dedede did to me. "I would never do anything to hurt you like he has, just look at what he's done to you." The man makes a mirror appear I look into it, I see myself a gash across my right eye I'm down to skin and bones and the gold collar Dedede put on me was digging into my neck.

I start to see the mirror change and a black shadowy version of me came into view and the meadow disappeared, returning to the darkness that was there before, I was floating in the darkness with the man and the shadow.

Mirrors appear around us as the shadow jumps into me I look into them as my Sapphire fur turns to a dark ash grey my eyes turn red the pupil of my right ear turns into a pure white while the other stays black, the spikes on the back of my head grow longer and have red tips my tail also gets longer but stays the dark ash grey color, my wings go from purple to black, as I look in the mirrors around me I saw a dark version of myself, it looks like I was made in a world of darkness.

"Wonderful" says the man. I turn around to face him unable to speak I used my thoughts as my words.

"Who are you" I asked telepathically.

The man smiles at me as he says "I am Nightmare" and he pets my head, "If you ever want to get away from Dedede just get into his transporter."

He fades into the darkness.

I wake up in the daze and smell blood from my still bleeding eye, my head hurt and my eye throbs I leave it close due to the pain if I open it I manage to get off my side and lay on my stomach I hear footsteps down the hall but it's too dark to see anything there wasn't any light source in my cell or outside it.

The footsteps stop and I hear someone mumbling and the door is unlocked, the person was coming closer and I knew it was Dedede coming to punish me; I close my eyes waiting for the pain to come.

**Me: I'm going to be a little mean and end it right hear**

**Dedede: but it was getting so good**

**Meta Knight: heh you can't even read**

**Dedede: I can read!**

**Spikey: then what does this say?**

**Dedede: eh um eh…**

**Spikey: Exactly, We would like to again thank our friends makachan557 and linklink1234 for their help!**

**Me: Guys *Face Palm***

**Meta Knight: well that's it for now**

**Spikey: see you guys in chapter 3! :3**


End file.
